Thermal print heads have been conventionally known (see, for example, PTL 1 below). The thermal print head according to this document includes an insulating substrate, a resistor layer, and an electrode layer. The resistor layer and the electrode layer are formed on the insulating substrate. The resistor layer includes a plurality of heating units, each of which is a part of the resistor layer exposed from the electrode layer. The heating units are aligned in the main scanning direction.
When the thermal print head is put to use, heat from each of the heating unit is transmitted to a printing medium, so that dots are printed on the printing medium. With the conventional thermal print head, gaps may be produced between the dots printed by adjacent heating units.